villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Morty
Evil Morty is a major antagonist in the cartoon series Rick and Morty. He is the main antagonist of the episodes "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind" and "The Ricklantis Mix-Up". He is the grandson of Evil Rick and the one truly responsible for the deaths of several Ricks from different universes. Originally a serial killer who targeted Ricks and abducted Mortys, Evil Morty managed to escape being captured and get elected the first President of the Citadel of Ricks. He is voiced by Justin Roiland in the English version of the cartoon, and David Chevalier in the Italian version of the cartoon. Appearance Evil Morty has the same appearance as the original Morty with a yellow shirt and dark blue pants with short brown hair, but with an eye-patch. He later removes the eye-patch after Evil Rick was destroyed and instead wears a regular dark gray colored suit and belt with a red tie. History Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind Evil Morty made his grandfather Evil Rick to cover him in case his plans were discovered. For an unknown reason, Evil Morty was intent on killing Ricks and torturing their grandsons Mortys. Using Evil Rick, he successfully killed twenty-seven Ricks and kidnapped their grandsons Mortys. Rick (C-137) was blamed for the deaths and was hunted by the Council of Ricks. After Evil Rick's death, the Council of Ricks returned the Rick-less Mortys to their families to live out the rest of their lives, including Evil Morty. By the time all the Mortys were boarding ships to depart to their lives, the Council of Ricks had discovered that Evil Rick was a remotely controlled robot that acted under the orders of someone else. The last time we see Evil Morty, he removes his eyepatch - which holds the transmitter for Evil Rick - and destroys it, revealing him to be the controller of Evil Rick. Evil Morty then turns to board the departing ships, looking identical to the rest of the Mortys. The Ricklantis Mix-Up In "The Ricklantis Mix-Up", Evil Morty secretly develops an alter-ego to become presidential candidate for an election for the newly democratic Citadel of Ricks. The Campaign Manager Morty is in charge of a candidate from the Morty Party, though he does not take his own candidate seriously at first. But despite mockery from Ricks and even other Mortys, his candidate (who is actually Evil Morty in disguise) makes a rousing speech about the class divide between the various Ricks and Mortys on the Citadel during a debate, which earns him lots of praise and support. After the speech, Evil Morty promptly fires his Campaign Manager, and he is rendered jobless. Campaign Manager Morty is depressed, drinking in a bar when an Investigator Rick gives him a file revealing the candidate's true nature. Horrified at the truth, Campaign Manager Morty tries to assassinate Evil Morty to stop him from getting into office and is promptly arrested. Unfortunately for him, Evil Morty survived the assassination attempt and won the election. Campaign Manager Morty is killed by the Rick Secret Service agents and ejected into space. His body is one of the many bodies floating out of the Citadel's airlocks in the aftermath of the new dictatorship's purge. Also among the dead, was Investigator Rick who was possibly killed for his involvement of uncovering Evil Morty's secret. After the Shadow Council of Ricks revealed themselves as the true power behind the citadel, and informed Evil Morty that he would answer to them, the newly-elected president had all of them executed, save for two, who did not share the same sentiment as their fellow councilors. Gallery Images Evil Morty's Planet.jpg|The planet which Evil Rick's lair is hidden on, in the universe created by Evil Morty. Tortured Mortus.jpg|Alternate Mortys strapped around the lair. Torture Method.jpg|The method used to torture the alternative Mortys. Henchman.jpg|One of Evil Morty's crab-like henchman. Rick and Morty Soundtrack - Evil Morty's Theme (Quality Extended) For the Damaged Coda EvilMortyKillsRicks.png|Evil Morty snapping his fingers, killing the Ricks who opposed him. Evil_Morty.png|Evil Morty's Appearance in The Ricklantis Mixup. PresidentEvilMorty.png|Artwork of Evil Morty. Trivia *In "The Ricklantis Mix-Up", Evil Morty's plot to take over the Citadel of Ricks is reminiscent of Frank Underwood, the protagonist villain in House of Cards. *Evil Morty is arguably one of the most evil villains in the series. *It has been theorized that Evil Morty is the same Morty from the opening credits where he and Rick are running from giant frogs and Morty is left behind, given that both of them wear black shoes, while the main Morty wears white. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Enigmatic Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Torturer Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Creator Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Successful Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Forgers Category:Crackers Category:Xenophobes Category:Obsessed Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Leader Category:Rick and Morty Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Master Orator Category:Liars Category:Tyrants Category:Usurper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Elitist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Dark Forms Category:Defilers Category:Rogues Category:Weaklings Category:Sadists Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hypocrites Category:Pure Evil